projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
Following a Flow Chart ¦ Mega Man X2 3
Jared continues to play Mega Man X2, where he battles through the hunter stages. Synopsis Jared starts the X hunter stages. Jared totally got everything, including the Zero parts. *winks* Jared climbs up the stage, and points out enemies that have reappeared from the earlier stages. Jared messes up and gets crushed! Jared fights Violen again, and uses bubbles against it. Violen dies so hard his explosions are blue! Jared goes to fill his e-tanks. Jared asks if the viewers know this game as well as X. If they do, don't spoil it in the comments! Jared moves on to the second stage. Jared climbs up a wall full of spikes, waiting for a missile to climb up. He dies anyway, and wonders what went wrong. The missile logic makes no sense as it moves from side to side. Jared dashes incorrectly, and falls onto more spikes, dying again. Jared is wasting everyone's time, and needs to go faster so viewers don't skip. Jared uses the bats as platforms to get past the spikes. Jared tries to dash to a secret, but lands on spikes again, before realizing it is only a 1up. Jared decides to not go after it. Jared 'planned' to get the game over so he could try again with all of his lives. Jared defiantly didn't have all of Zero's parts the first time he beat the game. The next boss fight has Jared trying to destroy all the cannons. Jared didn't realize he was low on health and dies. Jared needs to use tanks to get through this fight. Jared tries to stand between the two platforms, but it doesn't work. The robot is defeated, and Jared questions its ability to care about a prophecy. Jared rides his bike to get his tanks powered up again. Jared tries to grapple a 1up. He pretends that it was easy and that he got it first try. Jared climbs up an elevator, but is knocked down by a bat. Jared uses a bat to propel himself up to a one up. There is a path filled with spikes, that takes out a lot of the stage, but Jared is killed. Because there is a one-up right there, Jared can try as many times as he wants. Another spike section has Jared having to charge one direction then the other. He didn't think that he would make the first one, so he didn't try the second! He nails it the second time. Jared slides down a wall, and finds a secret, but is injured, so he can't use it. Jared found that secret naturally on his own as a kid. He thought that he was just going to find extra lives, and accidentally found a capsule. In this game, X gets a shuriken. Sadly, X doesn't say it. Jared didn't know how to do a shuriken, so he mashed the D pad until it worked. Jared shurikens the boss, killing it in one hit. The next stage has many capsules, including one that is broken. This is the boss rush. Jared shurikens the bosses. Category:Mega Man X Category:Videos